Período de Miscigenação
by Hugo Castelo
Summary: Depois de serem criadas as primeiras comunidades de seres mágicos além dos bruxos começam a acontecer algumas coisas estranhas...
1. Prólogo 1

_Prólogo_

_Começou a acontecer coisas estranhas no mundo bruxo._

_Depois de os vampiros criarem sua própria sociedade todas as outras raças se interessaram em se desenvolver e formar suas próprias sociedades._

_Logo depois chega a Paris a noticia que o maior inimigo da sociedade mágica de lá estava se reunindo em outra capital próxima..._

_Alguns dias depois em Madrid..._

_È dia de lua cheia e numa antiga mansão cercada por uma densa floresta começam a chegar carros luxuosos pretos, prata ou vermelho. _

_E as seis da tarde começa uma enorme festa sob a lua cheia. Ali estava formada a sede dos lobisomens._

Alguns dias depois a noticia se espalha por todo mundo bruxo. E logo depois vem as noticias: sociedade de gigantes nas montanhas suíças, duendes na Irlanda, centauros na Escócia e varias outras pequenas sociedades em outras grandes capitais na Europa.

_Um ano depois as sociedades governavam suas cidades e todas as sociedades já começavam a se entender._

_No dia em que os lobisomens e os vampiros assinam um tratado de paz acontece uma grande festa num enorme teatro em Paris. Lá é a sede da sociedade vampírica e era conhecido por todos como Teatro dos Vampiros. Os trouxas achavam esse apelido para o Théâtre du Conservatoire porque ali só eram feitas peças sobre vampiros. Todos achavam o teatro enorme, mas só os vampiros sabiam que no subsolo era o Ministério Vampírico Central e que lá alem de vários outros vampiros trabalharem lá para controlar a sociedade ainda era lar para várias famílias nobres de vampiros._

_Todos estão se divertindo muito e o Primeiro Ministro Louis Osbourne está em sua sala no topo da torre central do teatro. Ele estava tomando sua champagne quando escuta uma batida na porta. Ele abre e se depara com um homem empunhando uma varinha que o domina com um feitiço, entra em sua sala e tranca a porta. Ele diz:_

_- Ora, ora! Então você é o famoso Primeiro Ministro dos vampiros! Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por esse momento._

_E depois de falar puxa a cadeira de carvalho envelhecido e veludo vermelho e senta-se em frente do tapete de pelo de unicórnio. Depois fala:_

_Foi muito fácil entrar aqui sabia? Vocês nem tem proteção contra aparatação! Hahaha! Bom mas agora chega de explicações vou cumprir meu objetivo. CRUCIO._

Louis se contorce no seu tapete de pelo de unicórnio no seu sofrimento silencioso enquanto o bruxo ri e fala:

_È isso que todos vocês vampiros merecem._

_Alguns minutos depois Louis perde os sentidos. O bruxo decide botar fogo no quarto dele. Mas nessa hora a porta abre e entra Justin Osbourne filho de Louis Osbourne._

_Ele não entende nada e ao ver seu pai no chão e um outro homem empunhando uma varinha ele na hora pula em cima do bruxo e rasga sua garganta. Mas antes de morrer o bruxo aparata e deixa Justin coberto de sangue._


	2. Prólogo 2

Prólogo 2 

_Justin desce para o salão principal e grita:_

_- Parem a festa!_

_E todos olham aterrorizados pra Justin todo coberto de sangue e ele diz:_

_Mataram meu pai! Um bruxo maldito o matou!_

_E ele reuniu alguns amigos e falou:_

_Vamos até Londres! Esses bruxos malditos vão se ver comigo!_

_Mas nesse momento Michael Green, vice do Primeiro Ministro e melhor amigo do falecido fala:_

_Calma Justin! Eu sei que agora tudo o que você quer fazer é ir para Londres e matar o maior numero de bruxos possível mas infelizmente você não pode fazer isso.. Por favor, espere que eu vou tentar resolver isso!_

_Tio Michael! Eu vou terminar com aquele idiota!_

_Como assim terminar? Já começou?_

_Claro! Já rasguei a garganta do infeliz!_

_Então o considere morto! Bruxos não são tão resistentes como lobisomens!_

_Mas do mesmo jeito eu quero vingança!_

_Calma! Você terá sua vingança... Mas não agora._

_E Michael sai para tentar se comunicar com o Ministério Bruxo._

_Justin volta ao quarto de seu pai e seu pai fala:_

_Justin... Bruxo... Mágica... Aparatação... Crucio... Sofrimento..._

_Pai! O que isso significa? _

_E Louis desmaia novamente._

_Alguns dias depois a bomba estourou na sociedade mágica e todos souberam que o Primeiro Ministro dos lobisomens foi morto e o dos vampiros foi torturado até a loucura ambos por magia negra de bruxos._

_O Ministério da Magia em Londres nunca esteve tão cheio, lá estavam repórteres de todas as raças mágicas e aa delegações de diplomacia dos vampiros e dos lobisomens._

_Depois de averiguar que os ataques foram de bruxos o Ministério pediu para que Alvo Dumbledore enfeitiçasse os Ministérios dos vampiros e dos lobisomens com os mesmos feitiços de Hogwarts e depois eles se sentem mais seguros._

_Mas Justin tem outros planos ele quer um vampiro bruxo! E depois de se reunir com seu grupo de amigos pessoais ele decide que o melhor é ter um filho com uma bruxa. E Justin forma um grupo com 10 vampiros e todos vão pra Londres._

_Chegando lá eles vão para o Ministério da Magia e pedem a localização do Beco Diagonal e usam a desculpa de que tem que visitar o banco de Gringotes._

_Chegando lá eles visitam várias lojas de bruxas e conhecem mulheres interessantes. Os vampiros as seduzem e as raptam para Paris. Lá eles engravidam as 10 jovens bruxas e as mantém como princesas. _

_Seis meses depois elas conseguem convencer os vampiros a deixarem elas voltarem para casa. Chegando lá Justin olha as fotos da família da mãe de seu filho e descobre que ela era prima do cara que matou seu pai! _

_Mas antes de ter tempo para fazer perguntas seu tio Michael bate a porta e o chama para uma reunião urgente na sede dos vampiros. _


	3. Prólogo 3

Prólogo 3 

_Em Paris Justin foi para a reunião do Conselho Vampírico. O assunto era a miscigenação que ele tinha planejado... Mas como eles sabiam? Alguém deu a língua nos dentes... E Michael Green diz:_

_Bom Sr. Osbourne chegou aos nossos ouvidos algo sobre planos de miscigenação incluindo que o líder e organizador desses planos é você!_

_Quem falou sobre isso?_

_Ninguém falou, nós descobrimos acidentalmente..._

_Ouvindo por trás da porta?_

_Por acidente..._

_Sei._

_Mas continuando isso pode ser uma boa idéia! Um vampiro bruxo pode sempre nos proteger contra feitiços!_

_É isso que eu acho também._

_Bom e aquela bruxa de Londres suponho eu que seja a mãe de seu filho não?_

_Exatamente._

_Hmm boa escolha. Eu acho que não preciso pedir para você não revelar que é um vampiro né? Os resultados podem ser desagradáveis..._

_Ok falarei com o resto do grupo._

_E depois da reunião Justin pega o 1º trem para Londres._

_Chegando lá ele corre para a mansão da mãe de seu filho e se surpreende ao ver que ela estava aos prantos e assim que ele pisa no quarto dela ela pega um crucifixo e na hora ergue-o para Justin e fala:_

_Eu sei a verdade! Seu monstro porque não me falou disso antes?_

_O que é isso? O que você acha que eu sou?_

_E não seria um vampiro?_

_Como você descobriu?_

_Então é verdade? Suma daqui eu não quero te ver nunca mais!_

_Mas e o nosso filho?_

_Corrigindo, meu filho!_

_Como assim seu? Ele é nosso!_

_Nada disso! Suma daqui!_

_E nesse momento ela larga o crucifixo e pega sua varinha. Justin se assusta e diz:_

_Então você vai tentar me matar assim como seu primo tentou matar meu pai?_

_Que historia é essa? Eu sei que meu primo odiava os vampiros mas eu sei que ele nunca mataria ninguém!_

_Pois então você não conhece nada seu primo!_

_Como você tem certeza de que era meu primo?_

_Eu subi ao quarto do meu pai e vi tudo!_

_De repente ela começa a chorar e diz:_

_Justin! Por favor, me proteja! Os amigos do meu primo devem estar atrás de mim! Eles vão matar a mim, a nosso filho e você!_

_Isso não vai acontecer! Você sabe sumir de um lugar e aparecer em outro?_

_Aparatar?_

_É deve ser isso..._

_Sim eu sei._

_Então vamos para Paris! Aparate a gente para estação de Londres!_

_Ok!_

_E com um craque eles vão pra estação e voltam pra Paris._

_Dois meses se passam e o parto está cada vez mais próximo. Mas algo de ruim havia acontecido, três das 10 bruxas grávidas de vampiros tinham sido mortas por um grupo que odiava todas as raças que não fossem bruxas. _

_Finalmente o dia do parto chega e nascem seis vampiros saudáveis em uma semana. Era para ter nascido sete mas o sétimo não sobreviveu._

_As mães querem voltar para Londres para mostrar seus bebês para suas famílias. Mas a mulher de Justin e sua melhor amiga se atrasam e não conseguem pegar o mesmo trem que suas amigas. Mal sabem elas que aquela foi a maior sorte delas! Assim que o primeiro trem chegou alguns bruxos viram essas mulheres com seus filhos as seguiram e mataram as quatro com seus filhos._

_Agora só sobrou dois mestiços: Hugo Osbourne filho de Justin e Michelle Green neta de Michael Green._

_Pouco menos de um ano depois o mundo bruxo entra em festa por que o temido Lord Voldemort foi derrotado por um menino que tinha quase acabado de nascer! Mas como o risco de morte era muito grande Justin e seu melhor amigo Brian mandam seus filhos para lugares bem distantes. Michelle Green foi para Sydney na Austrália e Hugo Osbourne foi para Nova York nos Eua._


	4. Prólogo 4

Prólogo 4 

_Nove anos se passam e os mestiços crescem bem mas sem saber nada sobre suas verdadeiras origens. Mas durante todo esse tempo eles não ficaram sem sangue, seus criadores sabiam de suas origens e sempre davam um jeito de os alimentar com sangue sem estes saberem. Hugo foi criado por dois velhinhos que ele achava que era seus avós num bairro no subúrbio de Nova York. Mas quase todo fim de semana ele ia pra cidade grande para casa de seus supostos tios. E Michelle foi criada por um casal de australianos que ela achava que fossem seus tios._

_Até que um dia chegou o final de janeiro e os dois estavam ansiosos por causa do aniversário de onze anos que estava chegando. Os dois tiveram notícias estranhas! Esse ano eles iam pra outro país fazer intercambio! Mas o mais estranho foi o fato de no dia de aniversario de Hugo ele recebeu uma coruja em sua casa dizendo que ele foi aceito para uma tal de Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E ficou sem entender nada mas logo depois alguém toca a campainha e ao atender ele vê um homem alto, muito branco e todo de couro preto que se diz ser um amigo do pai dele e diz que tem que leva-lo para Paris para conhecer sua verdadeira família. Seus avós o deixam ir e dizem que ele sempre será bem vindo quando quiser voltar. No avião Hugo faz muitas perguntas mas o homem misterioso só diz que se chama Brian Green e que em Paris ele vai encontrar todas as respostas._

_Dois dias depois acontece a mesma coisa com Michelle mas ao invés de aparecer Brian todo de couro preto aparece Justin de calça jeans, óculos escuros, camiseta branca e casaco de couro preto. E ele a leva para Paris onde Hugo e Brian os esperam no Teatro dos Vampiros. _

_Chegando lá Hugo e Michelle encontram seus verdadeiros pais e conheceram a verdadeira historia de suas vidas. Hugo se empolga mas Michelle não fica tão feliz e quando Justin sai para levar Hugo a sua primeira caçada Brian fica para conversar com Michelle. Durante a conversa ele vê que o problema é que ela não quer ficar longe de sua antiga família. Ele diz que se ela quiser ela pode voltar para Austrália e esquecer de tudo que houve e ela pede um tempo para pensar._

_Enquanto isso Justin se orgulha ao ver seu filho em ação nas ruas de Paris. Depois de beber o sangue que ele achava que nunca tinha bebido ele só pensava em beber mais. Mas seu pai mesmo orgulhoso teve que o impedir de beber mais porque senão seria um massacre naquele pequeno vilarejo afastado de Paris._

_Hugo estava muito ansioso para entrar na escola e na semana seguinte foi para Londres para conhecer sua mãe e comprar os materiais para a escola. No Beco Diagonal Hugo se espanta com tudo aquilo e depois de comprar livros e materiais novos ele compra uma varinha de 23cm de carvalho envelhecido com pelo de cauda de unicórnio, pena de fênix e cordas de coração de dragão. Depois compra um corvo para ser seu animal de estimação. _

_Uma semana depois Michelle faz sua decisão. Arruma suas malas e diz para Brian:_

_Pai vou voltar pra casa!_

_Porque filha? Você não gostou da idéia de ser bruxa e vampira?_

_Eu gostei._

_Então porque está desistindo do seu futuro?_

_Quem disse que eu desisti? Eu só quero ficar na Austrália enquanto as aulas não começam._

_Filha! Estou muito orgulhoso de você! Mas antes você precisa ir ao Beco Diagonal para compra seus materiais._

_Ok!_

_Depois de voltar de Londres Hugo fica em seu quarto no Teatro dos Vampiros aprendendo francês e indo caçar todos os dias com seu pai._

_Logo o tempo passa e finalmente chega o mês do embarque para Hogwarts._


	5. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1 – Em Hogwarts 

_Para uma limusine preta na frente da Estação de King's Cross e de lá saem: Justin Osbourne de calça jeans, óculos escuros, camiseta branca e jaqueta jeans, Brian Green de calça, sapatos, blusa e sobretudo todos de couro preto, Hugo Osbourne de calça jeans e blusa de lycra preta, Michelle com um vestido preto e alguns criados levando as malas e o corvo negro de Hugo e a coruja branca de Michelle. Eles entram na Plataforma 9½ e Justin e Brian dão um bocado de galeões de ouro para cada um. No trem eles não encontram nenhuma cabine vazia até que eles acham uma cabine com um menino gordinho com um sapo, um magrelo que parece ser um peixe fora d'água, uma menina com alguns livros no colo e um menino muito ruivo. Eles perguntam se podem ficar por ali e acabam ficando. Depois rolam as apresentações: o gordinho do sapo é Neville Longbottom, o magrelo é Harry Potter, a menina dos livros é Hermione Granger e o ruivo é Rony Weasley._

_Chegando na escola todos vão para o Salão Principal para a escolha das casas._

_Granger, Hermione: Grifinória_

_Green, Michelle: Grifinória_

_Longbottom, Neville: Grifinória_

_Osbourne, Hugo: Grifinória_

_Potter, Harry: Grifinória_

_Weasley, Rony: Grifinória_

_E depois da seleção das casas eles vão para os quartos. E por coincidência Hugo, Rony, Harry e Neville ficam no mesmo quarto._

_Depois da primeira semana de aulas Justin aparece no salão principal e vai falar com Hugo. Ele diz:_

_Filho esse ano você terá aulas especiais no período da noite ok?_

_Aulas de que pai?_

_Mesmo só tendo onze anos você e Michelle vão aprender aparatação, animagia e algumas magias de invocação. Ta bom?_

_Ok... Mas não será muito puxado?_

_Não se preocupe, os professores vão pegar leve com você. Agora tenho que voltar para Paris. Au revoir._

_Au revoir pai._

_Hugo corre para a torre da Grifinória e imediatamente conta para seus amigos sobre o que seu pai lhe disse. Na mesma hora Hermione corre para a biblioteca e depois volta com uns livros e explica para todos o que ele iria realmente aprender. _

_Alguns meses se passam e com o tempo Hugo já consegue aparatar mas nas matérias ele está péssimo. E Michelle não vai bem nem nas matérias da escola e nem as extras. Como o problema dela é saudades da família ela decide ir para uma escola de magia recém formada na Austrália._


	6. Nota do autor 1

Nota do autor 1:

Bom pessoal essa é a1ª fic que eu escrevo e espero que vocês gostem.

Por favor dxem reviews q eu continuo postando!

Brigado a qm leu ateh aki!


End file.
